1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, relates to the use of internal tool storage with an upright cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of internal tool storage arrangements with vacuum cleaners such as canister cleaners is old and well known. At the present time, more and more upright cleaners are being provided with, not only a conversion arrangement for alternate hose use, but also hose conversion arrangements, mounted with the upright cleaner, which are extremely simple and facile for operator use. Accordingly, since cleaning tools are normally utilized for hose operation, convenient mounting of them similarly with the upright cleaner would be also desirable.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to conveniently mount cleaning tools with an upright cleaner, easily accessible to the user of the upright cleaner.
It is an additional object of the invention to mount cleaning tools on an upright cleaner in its upper portion.
It is a further object of the invention to mount cleaning tools in a rigid housing furnished with an upright cleaner.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide for tool storage in a part of a hard bag portion of an upright cleaner.
It is an even further object of the invention to mount the cleaning tools internally relative the hard bag portion of an upright cleaner.
It is also an object of the invention to provide an improved cleaning tool mounting arrangement for an upright cleaner.